


Softly, Quietly

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Miraculous Moments [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Marinette reflects on the current moment, and its future implications





	Softly, Quietly

_ It is the softness in his eyes, _ Marinette muses, studying his features in the soft setting sun,  _ that makes him all the more beautiful. _   
She wasn't going to kid herself this time, wasn't going to dismiss it as a trick of the light or a misconstrued meaning. Chat's shoulders were relaxed, head in her lap, her fingers gently running through his blond hair. His bright green eyes, fixed upon her face, quietly studying her features.    
The noise of the traffic on the street below rose up, creating a white noise. And yet, it felt like a gentle silence had settled between them, the world narrowed to the warm of Chat's body, the lighting on his face, his hair between her fingers.    
It was there, hanging in the air between them, the quiet reciprocation of sentimentality, of romance. Unspoken, unacknowledged, but known, surely, by them both. There was no mistaking it - no dancing around the subject anymore, either.    
Breaking the silence would mean breaking the quiet spell of the moment they had created, the soft peace that wouldn't remain so for much longer. So she sat, his head in her lap, his gaze melting her heart, knowing what it meant for them both, for their future.


End file.
